


Souls for sale and hearts of chrome

by regsregis



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regsregis/pseuds/regsregis
Summary: Jack's worst nightmare





	Souls for sale and hearts of chrome

The large swivel chair is as comfortable as she remembers it to be, dopamine shooting up her spine in a wave of thrill followed by her muscles going lax. Not like she’s not feeling deliciously relaxed right now, with sweat drying up on her skin and a memory of a throb between her legs. But hey, Nisha’s not complaining, pulling the teal fabric more snugly around herself and running one hand through the messy hair of the man sat on the floor before her. She scratches along his scalp, and he leans into to the touch like a pup seeking attention, basking in it for a few moments before she pulls her hand back to examine the set of chipped fingernails. He owes her a nice pampering session for all the shit she’s been through for him. And it’s not like she’s getting paid for the job anyway, with Felix dead she has no obligations to take care of his spawn. But as they say, Pandoran girls make do and she has found something so much more precious, a raw gem waiting to be polished and mounted as the centerpiece of the crown.

“You ready cowboy?”

Rhys tilts his head back, soft locks brushing over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, and lets a crooked smile curl the corners of his lips. She bets he still tastes of her and the thought makes her reply with a fond smile of her own. 

He sits with his bare back against the edge of the chair, one arm, the mechanic one, and hoo girl but did this boy come equipped with some neat tricks, slung over her right leg, the other tucked into the warm grove under her left knee. 

“Ready whenever you are,” that sly little thing, Nisha thinks as she shifts against the seat of the chair and a pulse of oversensitivity darts from between her legs, all the way to her toes and the roots of her hair. 

He bit her, back then when Helios went on a full lockdown, all systems shutting down in response to the raging AI being forced to… vacate the premise. And right there and then, she was barely able to keep her hands to herself, watching him key in the last few commands, using Jack’s own hacking program against the man himself.   
He bit her exactly where she was the most sensitive, and followed the sharp sting of pain -which had left her all the more responsive- with a few clever swipes of his tongue.   
She bit back, of course she did, worrying between her teeth the soft patch of skin leading from his thigh to groin, and he made the sweetest, distressed sound, the dick jumping against her cheek betraying its owner. 

Nisha leans forward to press a warm, lazy kiss to the top of his head, her breasts so close to his body she can feel the radiating heat without touching. He’s hot and his hair smells like pandoran dust, and she’s hot, hat bleached under the same sun that had made the skin on the top of Rhys’ nose flake. Jack was hot too, back when he was alive, but there is only so far sentiments can get you if your stupid ass boyfriend gets himself killed. Almost dying herself and losing Lynchwood was his fault too - obviously. So there is not a slightest trace of regret as she presses the button on the arm of the chair and a single screen floats down.

“You! You little shit! How dare you steal Hyperin from me!” blue eyes that vary only the slightest in their saturation wildly dart between the two of them, “and my girlfriend! Just wait till I get my hands around your skinny neck!” 

Nisha isn’t the one for poetics and all that crap, but even she thinks that Jack’s reign over Helios had lasted far too long and it’s time for a new sun to rise.

“Hold your horses tiger,” she stares at the screen and smiles that sharp smile of hers Jack used to love, “I already done that and let me tell you, he’s an absolute delight when you choke the life out of him.” She points to the abandoned red atrocity of a tie carelessly left on top of Jack’s desk. Indeed he looked pretty when she pulled it tight around his throat, the red in a stark contrast with the blue swirl of tattoos the kid was packing under that dorky outfit. He looked equally pretty when she kept tugging at it as she rode him to Elpis and back -with said Elpis illuminating the outlines of their bodies. There probably had to be something romantic about it but Nisha really didn’t have the time for that, not when she was busy ordering him to go harder. Or not when she was extremely busy letting a surprised ‘oh’ pass her lips when Rhys finally caught on what she wanted him to do and actually decided not only to meet her halfway but venture further on his own, reading between the lines how much the shifting force of give and take did it for her. The kid was wicked, once he let go of his reservations and shame of course, but the power trip they both had experienced by putting down the dead CEO seemed to have easily made him give into the body pinning him down against the desk. Almost as easily as he had given into rhythm of being forced down onto his knees, with his face framed by her thighs.

But, enough daydreaming, back to the presence.

Rhys clears his throat and his cheek against her thigh turns a few degrees hotter, “You did make me the president yourself, so technically there was no stealing,” man, she hopes he’s shooting Jack a toothy grin because the kid certainly can be proud of himself. And her, without her he would have died down there on Pandora, ripped to shreds by Vallory’s henchmen. That’s why she’s here with him, reaping the benefits of her hard work and looking forward to what he’ll do for her with Helios’ might at his disposal. Hopefully he’ll do better than Jack.

A frustrated scream rattles and fizzles from the crappy loudspeakers they have hooked up to Jack’s new house. The AI rages and bumps into the virtual and physical restraints put around him but there isn’t anything he could do unless one of them decided to free him.  
Rhys isn’t going to do that, not with the way he follows her, all red faced and with glassy eyes, nor with the way he holds onto his new position like a lifeline. After all, a chance like that comes only once in a lifetime.  
And Nisha? Nisha isn’t going to do that either, not unless Rhys manages to somehow fuck things up royally and ends outliving his usefulness. Which would be a real shame now that she thinks about it.

She smiles, sharp teeth on full display and the way Jack nearly flattens his face against the screen, rage turning his eyes into slits, tells her Rhys is probably doing the same.

They are off to a new start and her boy is bad in the best way, and good with his tongue that makes her swear in the worst way. 

Who would have thought a crappy little assignment to look after some Pandoran orphans would take her back to Helios, huh? As she rudely interrupts Jack’s angry monologue with a single press of a button and puts the process to sleep, Nisha thinks a little reprogramming will make Jack useful again.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know it's a typical 'te' AU but man. MAN. I'm diamond hard for this ship.


End file.
